Crunched Bugs
by Isaac Stones
Summary: A story of teens daily live getting changed because of a few secrets and discoveries (Genres might change as the story goes on)
1. Chapter 1

a/n: Hello eager readers and thank you for clicking on my story! :3

* * *

A normal town, a normal high school, and a group of normal students... Or as it seemed...

A short girl with green eyes and long black hair with a bit of green highlights walked into the gymnasium of the high school. She's wearing a pair of jean short shorts, a "Lion King" tank top, and black combat boots. Her name is Cassie Smith a freshmen of RCB High.

A boy with brown eyes and dirty blond hair walks in a few minutes later carrying a sketch book and has a satchel over his left shoulder. He's wearing a thin blue hoodie, a pair of black jeans, an Avenged Sevenfold t-shirt, and a pair of slip-on brown converse. His name is Isaac Roby a sophomore here at the high school.

The next boy to walk in had a girl with him and they were arguing over something. The girl has blue eyes, long blond hair, and is at least two inches taller than the boy and a little "fluffy". She's is wearing a pair of blue jeans, a pink t-shirt, a strap backpack, and plain converse with rainbow laces. Haley McElwyne another sophomore.

The boy is short and same as the girl a little larger also with brown eyes and short blond hair. He is wearing a dark blue thick hoodie with a white music note stitched on the front, a pair of worn-in blue jeans, and a pair of neon green and dark blue Nikes. This is Michael Hoffman also a sophomore at RCB.

The last two students to walk in to the gym was a tall thin boy with brown eyes, short black hair, and is making the other boy mad because of the conversation he's started with him. The other boy is an inch shorter, has green eyes, and spiked up black hair.

The tall one has a zipped up blue hoodie, pale blue jeans, and a pair of gray Sketchers. This is Cameron Striker another sophomore.

The last boy has a pair of dog tags around his neck, a white tank top, a pair of black cargo pants with a lot of chains going from his front pocket to his back pocket, dark gray boots, and a black band around his left wrist. Michael "Mike" Wayne Roberson the third... A JUNIOR of RCB. (I broke the cycle!)

Cassie sat up near the top and began talking to her gal friends. Isaac, Michael, and Haley sat at the bottom of the bleachers telling jokes. Lastly Cam and Mike sat next to the JROTC students and joined into their conversation.

*RRRRRIIIIINNNGG!*

The bell rang saying "Class is going to start soon!" the students leaped or walked down the bleachers and into the halls and too their lockers. Today was the third day of school and a bunch of thing are bound to (and are going to) happen this year!

Isaac walked to his locker only to be met with a high-five from his friend Corbin Walker.

Corbin is a short scruffy blond haired kid with glasses and brown eyes, he has known Isaac for two years over Steam (an online gaming site) and was happy to meet him the first day of school. Core is wearing a plain white t-shirt, a pair of black Nikes, green jeans, and an orange and gray strap backpack.

"Sup Ice!?" he asked putting his hand down. (Isaac's tag on Steam: Ice Frostern)

"Not much Drak, you?" He replied opening his locker and grabbing his things for math 2. (His tag: Drakii)

"Eh, the usual, kicking your butt in TF2... But not in Battlefront."

"Heh yeah you spawn camped me as a pyro because I kept backstabbing you as a spy!"

"Yeah Well!" *RRRIIIIINNNNGGG!* Corbin was cutoff by the warning bell.

"Yeah Yeah see you after 2nd!" He said as he slammed his locker and ran to Doc Nelson's classroom.

* * *

Cassie walked into Mr. Philips's classroom for history. Mr. Philips was a tall and very skinny man who was slowly going bald, and has blue eyes. He has a brown and tan Polo on, dark blue jeans, and a pair of brown casual shoes on. Cassie took her seat near the back of the class and waited for everyone else to walk in.

Soon class started and the class was bored to death by Mr. Philips talking about what they'd be doing later this year.

"And that's all we'll be doing this year... Now can anyone tell me something about tornadoes?" He questioned moving to the front of the class with a phone he'd taken from a student that was texting.

'Wow, I thought this was History, not science.' Cassie thought as she laid her head down on her desk.

Talinda nudged her and whispered. "Why so glum?"

"I'm Booooored... And tired." She replied giving her friend an obvious look.

Talinda has a tad bit darker skin tone, brown eyes, and has light brown hair. She has red jeans shorts, a TMNT Raphael mask being used as a bandana, a TMNT turtle shell backpack, worn-in converse, and a gray tank top on.

"Well to Baaaaad! Now sit up so you don't get in trouble."

"Ok... What's he talking about?" Cassie asked only to be answered by Kyle another friend of hers.

"He's telling a story about him being caught in 4 tornadoes in 1 day!"

Kyle is in a wheelchair because of a bone degrading condition that started in second grade. He has short blond hair, blue eyes, and glasses. He's wearing a pair of green cargo shorts, a red and white striped polo, and black and green Nikes.

"Wow... Must hear, must hear." Cassie said in a sarcastic tone looking toward Mr. Philips...

* * *

**45 minutes later...**

"And this is Walmart in a tornado." Mr. Philips said taking his "empty" coffee cup off his desk, tossed it on the ground and smashed it like he was trying to squish a cockroach.

"And... That's Walmart... After a tornado... Now for a drink of iced-coffee..." He said walking toward his desk and panting from all the stomping.

Talinda snickered and pointed to his shoes. "Mr. Phil, if you want some coffee you'll have to lick it off your shoes."

He raised an eyebrow then looked down realizing he'd covered himself up to his calf in iced-coffee "Yeeeaaahh... This happened last years to... Luckily I have 2 spares of socks and shoes in the closet!"

Cassie snickered and looked over to Talinda then Kyle and whispered "Well I found my favorite teacher."

"Agreed!" They replied in unison...

* * *

Cameron drew a mustache and a few other things on Mike, who'd fallen asleep in his Biology class taught by Mrs. Bridge.

Mrs. Bridge is an older woman in her later fifties or earlier sixties. She has short gray hair, blue-green eyes, and glasses. She's wearing a red hoodie, a long dress like skirt that went slightly past her ankles, gray tennis shoes, and a gray and brown t-shirt.

Cameron took out his iPod and took a pick and would save it to show Isaac, Michael, Haley, and Gracen (Not introduced yet) at lunch.

"Mr. Stricker!" Bridge yelled from her desk causing everyone to look at him.

"Y-Yes Mrs. Bridge?" He asked.

"Did you do that to Mr. Robertson?" She asked.

"Ye-Yeah..."

"And is that a phone!?"

"Yes."

"See. Me. After. Class."

"Yes ma'am." Cameron said disappointed in his actions.

* * *

**After class...**

Cameron walked to her desk after everyone had left.

"Cameron..." Cameron closed his eyes preparing to be yelled at. "Here's my email address, send me that photo."

Cameron was dumbfounded. "Wha-What?"

"Well, it's Mike dumb mistake for falling asleep in class!" She said then took a sheet of paper and turned it into an airplane. She threw it and it sailed through the air and ended up in Mike's left ear causing him to jolt awake.

"Marathons!" He yelled causing Bridge and Striker to laugh.

"Ok Cam, off to class and Mike go wash your face... Also next time you fall asleep I will personally supply Cameron with the markers to doddle on your face!" She said throwing a rag at him.

"What... Do you mean wash my-" Mike was cut off when he was tossed a mirror and he swore it cracked when he looked at it.

"CAMERON!" Sadly for Michael... Cam was already in second block...

* * *

a/n: and there's chapter 1, please Comment!


	2. Chapter 2

a/n: Ok... Chapter 2 even though nobody is reading this story I'm uh still make it!

* * *

**2nd Block...**

Haley sat in a sound booth playing her trumpet because she was bored in band class. Michael was working on writing his first solo piece also because he was bored. Mr. Grub was sitting in his office typing an email to the Harrison county board of education asking for yet ANOTHER loan for "Band Purposes".

Michael popped his head in to the sound booth. "Hey Haley, just tutting your own horn or practicing something?"

Haley continued to play ignoring him. "Haley?" He said stepping the rest of the way in, then he noticed she had earbuds on and from what he could tell by the way her trumpet was sounding it was Hollywood Undead.

Haley can play any, and I mean ANY song from any band on trumpet.

Michael walked up and yoinked on of the buds out.

"What!?" She said a little annoyed by his interruption.

"...Hi... Bye!" He yelled running out and slamming the door behind him.

"Hoffman." Haley said rolling her eyes and put her earbuds back in.

* * *

**Lunch...**

The gang met at their rectangular table near the line of the lunch room.

Isaac walked up to the table, hung his satchel over his seat, stuck the chewed pencil in between his head and his ear, the put his leather sketch book in his bag and got in line.

Mike walked in next with his dark green bag and tossed on his seat then got in line.

Cam and Gracen (Gracen James Herrod) walked into the lunch room. Grace has short blue hair, brown eyes, and is a little large. She's wearing a Cookie Monster t-shirt, a Cookie Monster ball cap turned around, a pair of gray converse with neon green laces, and a pair of baggy shorts.

Cam laid his bag on the chair to the right of Isaac's and Grace did the same with hers only on Cameron's right.

Then Michael and Haley came walking down the band hall talking about random things. Michael sat his books on the table while Haley got in line.

* * *

After the gang got their trays they sat down. Isaac heard a familiar voice yelling at someone, he turned around to see who it was.

It was a short boy with long curly brown hair, glasses, yellowish eyes, and a tidied bandana around his forehead. He's wearing a dark green t-shirt, white and blue checkered vans, tan cargo shorts, and a shroom neckless. Andrew Miller. Druggy, hippy, and asshole. A junior of RCB.

He was yelling at Noah Handlend, a close friend of Isaac's. Noah was a tall skinny boy with shaggy short black hair, brown eyes, and glasses. He's wearing a pair of 1995 gray converse, a Green Day t-shirt, and a pair of skinny jeans. He's also a junior.

"Bitch, I've told you three times not to talk to my girlfriend! I'm done with the warnings!" Andrew yelled then threw a haimaker hitting Noah in the right temple.

Isaac got out of his chair and tackled Andrew so he wouldn't hurt Noah anymore. Andrew put both feet on his chest and flung him into a table of preps and jocks. Mike ran over and helped him up, two of Andrew's crones shoved him back.

Andrew grabbed Isaac by the back of the shirt and slammed him on a table. He pulled back his fist and just as he was ready to hit him...

**WHAM!**

Andrew gets hit on the back of the head knocking him out cold. Gracen stood behind him with a tray in her left hand

"Don't you **EVER **touch him or **ANY **of my friends again you stupid pothead!" She yelled as she helped Isaac up.

Mike's forehead was bleeding a little and his arms were red from where they we holding him back. Andrews goons were only hurt a bit... If you wanna call it that. The first one's nose was bleeding and the other had a black eye. Noah suffered a minor concussion and Andrew had a **HUGE **goose egg on the back of his head.

All of them in the fight were suspended one day well... Almost all of them. Andrew got ten days. Noah's parents wanted to sue Andrew because he'd hit Noah for trying to help Andrew's girlfriend with a math problem also Noah's already got a girlfriend duh fuck would he flirt with Andrew's for!? She's not a very attractive woman because of her temper...

* * *

**1 Week Later...**

After a week or so Andrew came back to school. Good thing is that the school was going on their yearly trip to the 'VA Water Park and Pool' because fall doesn't really start till like October. Andrew wasn't aloud to go because he was suspended more than three days, the rest of the crew went.

Once they'd gotten to the pool the students ran out of their buses and went to get the best tanning spots, get in the wave pool, go down the 110ft. tall water slide, or just jump in the regular pool and splash around.

The gang wasn't taking their time they were first in line to get in... Well all except for Isaac, Michael, Haley, and Cassie who just talked about how school was going and other things.

Cassie was in a teal bikini, Haley was in a black one piece bathing suit, Isaac had a t-shirt with 'S.A.D.D' across it in red letters and he had blue trunks with white Hawaiian flowers on them, and Michael had a 'Plain White Ts' t-shirt on and a pair of red and white checkered swim trunks on.

Once inside the fun began! Well... Except for Isaac who didn't wanna swim not because he was afraid he just wanted to draw.

Cassie and Haley tanned, Cam and Mike hit the wave pool, Michael hit the water slide or 'The Python' as some people called it, and Grace just swam in the water or did jumps off one of the diving boards. She had a one piece purple bathing suit with 'What the #%$& you lookin' at?' In white bold letters.

She eventually noticed Isaac just sitting on one of the benches beneath a tree drawing. Grace got out of the water, put her sandals on and walked over. She'd known Isaac all her life and never knew him not wanting to swim. They'd known each other since preschool for crying out loud!

She sat beside him but, he didn't look up from his sketch book. "Hey Ice, why aren't you swimming?"

"To many people." He replied still not looking up but, now he had his tongue out a little trying to concentrate on the drawing instead of his friend.

"Well just ignore them now come on!" She said pulling him up so fast he almost messed up his drawing.

"Ok! Ok! Lemme put my stuff up first!" He said opening his satchel and putting away his eraser, pencils of different shades of lead, and finally his book.

"Now Come On!" She said dragging him over and shoving him in before he could even take his shirt or his flip flops off.

Isaac resurfaced and asked "Couldn't have waited?"

"Nope." Was her only answer...

* * *

**Leaving the pool...**

"At the end of the day it's nice to have spent it with friends." Isaac said as he and his closest friends walked to the buses with arms around each others necks.

"Hell yeah it is!" Haley said taking a sip of her soda.

and with that they got on to the sophomore bus and road back to school...

* * *

a/n: And there's chapter 2 even though no one's reading it I still like to write :3


	3. Chapter 3

a/n: Here's chapter 3!

* * *

**October 5th... Saturday...**

Isaac woke up with dark circles under his eyes... He had yet another nightmare. He's been having them since last month on his 16th birthday... He slowly got out of bed and rubbed his eyes then walked into his bathroom and looked in the mirror. The roots of his hair where slowly turning white... And his brown eyes were starting to get brighter from the center out the were turning... Silver...

Isaac was actually born with silver eyes and had them until he was seven and as the doctor put it "He grew out of it." Now it looks like they're beginning to turn back.

Isaac took a shower then when he got out he walked into his room and looked out his window. It was raining, Isaac's favorite kind of weather, it was also foggy out. He slowly smiled as he put on a fresh pair of boxers then he grabbed a pair of black jeans from his closet and an 'American Idiot' Green Day t-shirt, then he slipped on his black and red converse, and lastly his black hoodie. He zipped his hoodie about half way up, pulled his hood up, and then walked out of the room closing his door behinds him.

As he walked into the living room he grabbed the keys to both the mail box and the house. "Hey Mom!?"

"Yes?" He heard her respond from her room.

"I'm going to grab the mail!"

"Ok, be carful and don't get any mud on those jeans... I'm getting tired of washing them everyday!"

"Ok, love you!" He yelled as he unlocked the door and walked out locking it behind him.

* * *

As he walked out of his house he could have sworn he'd seen something move in the woods a little ways past where his house is. He and his family live in stone wood a little farther out from the literal town. He shrugged it off and kept walking.

He left the cul-de-sac and went down the road and got the feeling he was being watched. He turned and saw something vanish but, he didn't see what so he kept on walking.

He finally reached the box where all the mail in the area was kept, a slot for every house and a larger slot for packages. He unlocked the slot with the number 10 on it and pulled out the envelopes. Mostly bills, trip give aways, and then he had a late birthday card from his grand parents who lived in Florida.

Isaac heard a twig snap behind him. He turns to see a very large shape coming toward him and what sounds a little like... Growling? As the figure came in to view he gasped. It was a wolf! It had coal black fur with white tipped ears and gray circles under it's eyes. But the most interesting feat her were its eyes... They were a bright and brilliant golden color.

Isaac simply thought that it was the most beautiful thing he'd ever seen... Until he remembered it was growling at him and coming closer! He simply stood there unafraid and would defend himself if need be. The wolf got a little closer and as it did... It slowly began to get quieter.

Isaac stuck out his hand, the wolf began to growl again. "Easy, nice wolf." He said in a calm and genial voice.

The wolf crept forward carefully, it began to sniff his hand, then it licked it once. Isaac chuckled a little because of how it felt. He then noticed a bright red color around it's neck.

"What's this?" He questioned, the wolf growled. "Easy boy I just wanna..." The wolf growled louder. "Oh! You're A Girl!" He said with a smile getting a swift nod from her.

He let out a small chuckle but then the wolf pounced him playfully. "Haha stop it! Haha..."

**BANG!**

A gun shot went off and the wolf fell to it's side. Isaac's eyes grew wide then he heard footsteps coming toward them. An elderly man with short gray hair, brown eyes, and a trucker hat on. He's wearing a long tan trench coat, a pair of gray shoes, a mud stained t-shirt, and a pair of muddy jeans... He was also holding an old hunting rifle.

"Isaac you ok!?" He asked.

"Larry!? What the hell did you do that for!?" Isaac yelled holding the wolf in his arms as it slowly bled out.

"Well... It uh it uh... Attacked you! I was just savin' you from the wolf." He said nervously.

"It wasn't attacking me! It was playing with me!" He said now with tears running down his cheeks.

"Well I'm... I'm awful sorry Isaac... I... I didn't know." Larry said walking toward him.

"Larry... Just go away!" Isaac said raising his hand up.

"Ok... Um I-Isaac... Your hair!" Larry said dropping the rifle and backing away.

Isaac's hair slowly turned whiter and whiter. "Larry... I don't care!" He said as his eyes slowly began to glow a bright white color, his voice became demonic sounding. "**LARRY GET AWAY FROM ME!**" he yelled as his hands began to glow along with the wolf's body.

Larry grabbed his rifle and ran into the fog... Isaac began to lift in the air still with the wolf in his arms. He lit up like a star and then suddenly it looked like a small bomb went out at least 30ft. He slowly drifted back to the ground with the wolf in his arms protectively... He was unconscious... His hair was back to normal... His eyes were now the gleaming silver color he once had...

* * *

**2 Hours Later...**

He woke up on top of his bed still in his clothes and was drenched in rain water. He slowly went over what had just happened.

'I must have been hallucinating or something... I need to wake up.' He thought as he got out of his bed for the second time today.

He walked into the bathroom, took off his jacket and tossed it back into his room then he turned on the faucet and splashed ice cold water in his eyes to wake him up which it worked very well.

"That's better." He said raising up and looking into the mirror.

He turned off his light and walked back into his room only to turn it back on 2 seconds later to look at his eyes... They were silver!

Isaac didn't know wether to be happy, sad, or shocked! All he knew was that that dream... Wasn't a dream...

* * *

a/n: ok there's chapter 3! Looks like Isaac had a big scare and gave one to Larry as well. Wonder what'll happen next chapter? Wait and see! R&R


End file.
